


This is a very small drabble

by Tiny_Octopus



Category: Undertale
Genre: Loosely implied genderless Sans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Octopus/pseuds/Tiny_Octopus
Summary: In which there is a tiny misunderstanding.





	This is a very small drabble

“Papyrus, come on…” An exasperated breath of complaint, barely louder than the creak and shifting of the bed but it caused the aforementioned skeleton to pause in his measured movements.  
  
That wasn’t a good tone to hear mid-lovemaking, and it made the magic in his chest tighten, anxiety coursing through him in dull flickers. He hesitated but forced himself to look Sans in the eyes, the pale blue meeting his own steadfastly. It almost made him flinch. Sans didn’t look fazed, despite the effort he was putting into this, putting into making this  _ good _ . He felt the familiar self-doubt lifting itself from the back of his mind and he forced himself to speak through his ‘throat’ felt like if it could choke him off it would. “Sans? There something wrong?”

  
The light of Sans’s eyes narrowed, something that made it even harder to make out his sibling’s expression in the dark, and the stockier skeleton shifted under him, hands lifting from the shadows of the blankets and grabbing Papyrus by the face. “There is.”  
  
Those strong hands slipped down from his cheeks to grab his wrists and Sans was quick to flip their position while he was still trying to process the fact that he’d managed to screw up on their second time being intimate. His thoughts were cut off with a near audible snap as his back hit the blankets, Sans settling above him with a smile he could just barely make out in the in the dim light filtering through the curtains.   
  
“You were being too gentle~”


End file.
